Running wolf
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: Lupin's being haunted by Harry's words with every step, every breathe he takes. The heated argument being played and re-played in his head...but will Lupin listen? or will despair take him first? Pleaz read and reply. A Happy ending of course!


**Author note; (Setting the scene) This is during book 7, it's just after Harry shouts at Lupin for leaving Tonks and their unborn child. Didn't think a did my vision of despair rain scene justice so anyone who can do better(not that it's hard) i'd love to read it. I don't own any of these characters.**

Running Wolf

Lupin was running, neither knowing where he was going nor caring. He was just running; trying to get as far away from Grimmauld place as possible. The night sky was brewing, raw grey clouds were wrapping around the moon like a vice. Blocking out what little light there had been. The rain clouds threw down their burden onto the world. Lupin in all his anger and misery forgot that tonight a torrential down pour had been scheduled. His legs began to slacken their hurried pace and soon he had completely stopped. Clutching a near by lamp post for support, hot tears began to roll down his face in a constant stream.

_I'd be pretty ashame__d of him _

_You're feeling a bit of a daredevil…you fancy stepping into Sirius shoes_

_A coward…coward…coward_

The sound of Harry's harsh words rang in his ears like a deafening cry. Each word punching a hole in his chest making his already shattered heart exposed to the harsh weather. The rain battered against his body, drenching his clothes and soaking his skin which sent an icy chill rippling down his spine. All his muscles where frozen. He tried gasping for air but his lungs wouldn't accept the oxygen. His body was shutting down. Lupin crumpled onto his knees, the rain drops felt like bullets on his back. What had he done? He knew fine well that Tonks was his centre and without her he would never be whole again but was he just being kind letting her go? Or was he in fact being a coward?

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Lupin screamed into the rumbling darkness,

"WANT MT LIFE……HERE TAKE IT!" he continued; raising his arms in the air as if in a sacrificial position. Lightening bolts erupted from the sky and hurtled towards him…but then suddenly he could no longer hear anything. Even though he could see the rain, feel it on his face and body he could not hear it. Lupin banged both of his ears with his hands but still nothing happened. By now he was sprawled on the ground, his eyesight blurring, his body violently quaking due to the biting cold and just longing for darkness to take him. Unexpectedly four blinding white faces appeared from thin air. He tried to adjust his eyes…

"No! It can't be," Lupin whispered as they came into focus. There was James, Lily, Sirius and Dumbledore all smiling down on him.

"I'm a in…. heaven," He stuttered. All four of them glowed and laughed.

"How do you know that I'm in heaven," Sirius joked, "For all you know this could be hell."

"Very unlikely if Dumbledore is here," Lupin mumbled back, still unable to quench his thirst for air. Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"I'm not a saint," he remarked. Lupin, James, Lily and Sirius all snorted at this.

"This is neither," Lily said. Lupin tilted his head slightly to the right and met her bright, blue eyed. She smiled tenderly. "Were here to tell you to do the right thing and _go _back to Tonks."

"But I …," Lupin started but Sirius cut in angrily.

"Oh! How is it that you can _**still **_be a pain in my ass even when I'm dead," he complained, "Just drop the whole self righteous act cause it's getting pretty old."

"He's right you know," James, Lily and Dumbledore stated in unison. Lupin was completely taken a back.

"Just go and be happy, we've all desperately wanted you to be and Harry didn't mean what he said. He just wants you to be happy as well," James added.

"Go do he right thing, we'll be watching," they all chanted and with that they disappeared.

Everything seemed to have picked up from where it had left off. The thunder and rain were still drowning out the sounds of everything else. Lupin had to adjust his eyes and for a while everything seemed darker than before. Had he completely lost it, was he totally bonkers….of his rocker. Quite frankly he couldn't care less because this encounter had given him new found faith ,some how and so he sprang onto his feet and started running again. The trees and buildings all whipped past him as he pelted towards Tonks's parents house. In his rush he kept on stumbling over his feet and tumbling onto the ground but this didn't stop him; not even a dementor or death eater could stop him now. Lupin first rang the door bell but there was no answer so he began pounding his fist on the front door. Ted opened it slowly with his wand clutched firmly in front of him but lowering it as he saw that it was Lupin. His first reaction was rage but then his expression softened in concern as he studied Lupin's appearance. Lupin's trousers and robes were torn due to his many falls and his clothes clung onto his body like a second skin, his hair was plastered onto his skull and his eyes where red and puffy due to his previous tears.

"Who is it, dad," a voice said. Lupin knew that voice, it was Tonks's. His heart skipped a beat. Ted threw the door wide open. Her eyes as well as her mothers (who had now joined her side) both bulged out of their sockets. The same concern that Ted had shown now filled their eyes.

"I…made…mistake," he gasped at Tonks but he couldn't say anymore. His lungs had been pushed to their up most limits. He opened his mouth several times trying to explain but only his deep, rasping breathe could be heard.

"For god sake, dad, get him inside," Tonks snapped from behind the sofa. Ted slowly led Lupin to a chair that his wife had steered in front of Tonks but before he had even sat down he tried to speak again. Frustration creased his face.

"Its okay, take your time," Tonks whispered as she pressed her warms hands against his face. She rested her head against his chest until his heart rate had stopped going into over drive and returned to his normal rhythm. As soon as Lupin could he blurted out everything…well apart from his supposed contact from the dead. He reminded her constantly, in between his speech that he would be here for her and the baby know matter what. Tonks's parents were both standing behind the sofa with dumbstruck expressions but they soon recovered, surprisingly welcomed him back and then backed out of the room. Lupin lowered his gaze and started at the carpet.

"Oh come here you! My big _annoying_ wolf," she squealed as they embraced each other. Lupin wanted to hug her even more tightly but her baby bulge was in the way. However this didn't stop them from snogging each others faces off.

* * *

Ted quietly tip- toed down the stairs. He couldn't help but just take a quick peak. Easing the door aside and took a few steps forward. He saw Lupin fast asleep on the sofa with Tonks in his arms, both of their hand intertwined and resting on her huge stomach. Ted beamed and it was as if all his Christmas had been rolled into one. His baby girl was happy, married to a truly remarkable man (even though he had not seen it first because he let prejudice rule) also not to mention she hadn't slept a wink since he felt and to be honest by the way Lupin looked he didn't either. Gently closing the door he rushed up stairs to tell his wife, who was still waiting for news.


End file.
